Chapter 4: Where's Wyatt?
by Evanescent
Summary: I'm posting this separately from the first 3 Chapters, but this is a continuation of


Disclaimer: Yea, I still don't own Charmed. I'm working on it though, lol.  
  
Chapter 4: Where's Wyatt?  
"What do you mean you can't find him?!!!!!" Piper yelled frantically. "He just disappeared, I was watching him and then I turned to answer the phone and when I looked back he wasn't there," Paige tried to explain. Phoebe came running in, hearing all the commotion. "What's going on?" she demanded, looking from Piper to Paige and back to Piper. "My son is missing!" Piper nearly screamed. It was bad enough that her husband was gone, possibly dead, but now for her son to just disappear? What could go wrong next? "Do you think he could've orbed somewhere? After all, his force field would have protected him from kidnappers," Phoebe asked, struggling to remain calm. "Maybe, I dunno, he's never done anything like this before. CHRIS!" Piper yelled to the air above her. The usual shimmering blue lights revealed Chris. "Yes?" he asked, looking slightly distraught, as if he'd had to leave somewhere in a hurry. "Wyatt's gone. Do you have any idea where he would orb to or if someone could have taken him?" Piper questioned angrily. She had responded to Leo's disappearance with grief and resignation, but Wyatt was a whole different story. She would find him, no matter what. "I'll look into it," Chris assured her. "So will I," Paige added quickly, hoping to make amends since she was supposed to be watching him. Phoebe and Piper watched them orb out and then ran up to the attic.  
  
A couple hours later Phoebe and Piper were absolutely shocked when Wyatt and Leo orbed into the living room where Wyatt had just disappeared earlier that day. Piper rushed over to look at Leo, who was laying face down on the floor and wasn't moving. She turned him over and saw that he was totally frozen, but not dead. Almost as if she herself had frozen him with her powers. In an act of desperation, she tried to unfreeze him, thinking it might just work, but nothing happened. She called out to Chris and he orbed in with Paige. He walked over to take a look at him, masking his surprise at seeing someone he thought he'd gotten rid of. "I don't know what happened, so I don't know how to fix it," Chris pretended to be helpless. He just had to figure out a way to get Leo to his brother.but that wasn't going to be easy, the girls weren't likely to leave him alone. And how did Wyatt find his father, let alone orb him home? This was definitely not shaping into a good day for him. Behind him Paige hadn't moved at all since they orbed in, she looked fairly shocked so he went over to make sure she was okay. "What.how.where." she questioned vaguely. "I don't know," Chris lied smoothly, trying to give her a comforting smile. She looked up at him and he could see her eyes were brimming with tears, whether from happiness or grief he couldn't tell, she had reason for both. Suddenly she was crying on his shoulder and he wasn't sure just how to react. This wasn't like Paige to accept help from someone other then her sisters. Things were definitely starting to look up a bit.  
  
After a few days of looking for ways to unfreeze Leo and keeping a close eye on both him and Wyatt, Chris decided it was time to step in. "I'm going to orb Leo up to the other Elders, they can make sure nothing happens to him, its safe up there." Without waiting for a response, he orbed out with Leo, but he didn't take him back up to the Elders. Instead he took him down to his brother, who decided to put him back in the cell that he'd previously been in. It should be a while before the Elders found out what was going on and by then his plan would be too far along to stop. He smiled, a cold smile that would chill the bones of anyone non-demonic. Chris was truly unique, he was the only combination of demon-whitelighter that had ever existed. His mother had been a demon and his father a whitelighter.  
  
*More details about that later. In fact I think I'll make a chapter that's just the story of his parents, maybe that can be the next chapter. Any ideas about what should happen between Paige and Chris? I haven't really decided yet.* 


End file.
